Decisiones Apresuradas
by leonwe5ker
Summary: Una decision que para ellos no supondria mas que un recuerdo hace que su futuro de un giro de 180 grados. Persona 5. After Game
1. Chapter 1

_**02/14  
**_

 _ **Dia de San Valentin**_

 _ **Medianoche**_

Ambos se encontraba frente a frente, mirandose uno al otro.

Ambos con un inocultable rubor.

Si prestabas atencion podrias escuchar como sus corazones palpitaban a el ritmo de una hermosa melodia.

-Estas segura de esto?- Pregunto tranquilamente el chico mientras miraba a la hermosa chica frente suyo.

-... Si.- Tras un breve silencio, la chica respondio.-

Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, mirando ligeramente a un costado mientras cubria su pecho con sus brazos, mas que por verguenza, era mas bien un complejo, creia que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para el.

Su corta cabellera castaña cubria ligeramente sus ojos carmesìs, haciendo resaltar aun mas su rubor en su piel palida.

Era la primera vez para ambos, obviamente estaban nerviosos, si bien ya habian vivido un par de eventos como este, nunca habian avanzado mas allá de un simple beso.

Pero esta vez, era diferente, el ambiente era mas tenso, el crugir de las tablas del antiguo atico era el unico sonido que la noche proveia, por sus mentes no cruzaba otra cosa mas que la persona que tenian en frente, aquella que tanto amaban y sabian que correspondia.

El chico armandose de valor alzo sus manos.

Con nerviosismo las dirigio a los hombros de la joven.

Tomandola delicamente, arrebatandole un leve gemido de sorpresa.

La chica volteo en su direccion, asintiendo levemente.

Ambos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros mientras cerraban sus ojos.

Sientiendo como la respiracion mutua aumentaba su intensidad con cada milimetro que se acercaban.

Sus labios se juntaron, ambos quedaron estaticos, disfrutando de esta conexion, que de alguna manera, hacia que el nerviosismo se fuera.

La chica comenzo a friccionar sus labios lentamente, disfrutando de la sensacion que estos provocaban.

El chico se quedo estatico, disfrutando de la accion de su pareja, sintiendo como su boca se inundaba con el sabor dulce de ella.

Levemente el chico comenzo a poner presion sobre ella, sensacion que de inmediato entendio la chica, quien sin romper el beso, se estaba recostando sobre la cama.

La luz de la luna dejaba ver como dos tenues siluetas poco a poco comenzaban a convertirse en una...

* * *

 _ **02/13  
**_

 _ **Noche**_

 _Ren se encontraba en el atico de LeBlanc, aquella vieja habitacion que tanto extrañaba, mirando ansiaosamente su cama, la cual llevaba sin ver casi dos meses._

 _Con un leve y melancolico suspiro se acerco y sento sobre ella, seguido por Morgana._

 _-Ha sido un dia agetreado cierto?.- Pregunto el Felino._

 _Ren respondio con una leve sonrisa._

 _Si, fue un largo dia, pero no en el mal sentido, ya que despues de tanto tiempo habia podido pasar tiempo con aquellos que eran importantes para el._

 _Ryuji_

 _Ann_

 _Yusuke_

 _Futaba_

 _Haru_

 _Sojiro_

 _Morgana_

 _Makoto_

 _Makoto..._

 _De algun modo, sentia que desde aquella fatidica Vispera de Navidad se habia abierto una brecha entre ellos, despues de todo, eran una pareja, el sabia que podia haber confiado en ella y haberle dicho que se entregaria por el bienestar de sus compañeros, y mas importante aun, por el de ella._

 _Pero el tenia miedo, miedo de que ella fuera capaz de persuadirlo, miedo de verla llorar._

 _Bzzzz; Bzzzz_

 _La vibracion de su celular lo saco de sus pensmientos._

 _-Quien podra ser a estas horas?.- Pregunto para si mismo._

 _Sin mucha prisa desbloqueo su movil y despues de un par de clicks llego a la aplicacion de Mensajes._

 _Una tonta sonrisa se formo en su rostro al ver el nombre que mostraba el identificador._

 ** _Makoto: Buenas noches, sigues despierto?_**

 ** _Ren: Si, sucede algo?_**

 ** _Makoto: Bueno, se que es tarde y debes estar cansado, pero queria preguntarte algo._**

 ** _Ren: No te preocupes, y bien, que sucede?_**

 ** _Makoto: Bueno, quisiera saber si estaria bien que nos vieramos mañana despues del colegio?_**

 ** _Makoto: Ya que es San Valentin y bueno, tu sabes, hacer lo que las parejas suelen hacer en San Valentin._**

 _Ren rio por lo bajo, despues de todo, ella seguia siendo la misma Makoto de la cual se habia enamorado.  
_

 ** _Makoto: Entonces..._**

 ** _Ren: Claro, no hay problema._**

 ** _Makoto: Bien, entonces te veo mañana._**

 _Ren miro sonriente a su movil por unos segundos._ _  
_

 _-Hohoo.- Exclamo Morgana, quien miraba la pantalla con una mezcla de curiosidad y picaria.- Parece que alguien estara ocupado mañana!.-_

 _Ren miro a morgana con cierto disgusto, despues de todo se suponia que era una charla privada._

 _Sin darle mas vueltas bloqueo el movil y lo coloco junto a el._

 _-Sera mejor que descanses.- Recomendo Morgana_

 _-Si...-_

 _Haciendo caso a las palabras del felino prosigio recostarse en su cama y dejar de Morfeo hiciera su trabajo._

* * *

 **02/14**

 **Despues de el Colegio**

 **LeBlanc**

El suave tintineo que emitia la campana ubicada en la entrada de el pequeño cafe se hizo presente, llamando la atencion de su dueño.

-Estoy de vuelta.- Saludo el pelinegro.

-Bienvenido.- Respondio Sojiro con una tenue sonrisa, despues de todo, el estaba contento de tenerlo de vuelta, despues de todo lo ocurrido.- De hecho, llegas a tiempo, dame una mano con los cubiertos.

-Haaa...- Ren solto un cansado suspiro.- De acuerdo, solo me cambiare a algo mas apropiado.- Dijo mientras se dirijia camino a su habitacion.-

-No te demores.-

...

Pasaron un par de horas, ya habia oscurecido.

LeBlanc se encontraba vacio, los unicos sonidos que se apreciaban era el fluir del agua que Ren estaba usando para limpiar los cubiertos en el fregador.

Sojiro por su parte, se encontraba en la barra, recogiendo los ultimos platos que una pareja habia usado.

-Oh cierto, hoy es San Valentin.- Exclamo con leve sorpresa.- Supongo que eso explica porque venian tantas parejas.-

-No deberia sorprenderte mas el hecho que el sitio estuviera lleno?.- Pregunto Ren de forma ironica.-

Sojiro solo dirigio una voraz mirada hacia el pelinegro, quien continuaba lavando.

-Y bien?.-

-Bien... que?.-

-No sucedio nada interesante? Quiero decir, llevas cerca de un año aqui.-

-...- Ren guardo silencio.-

-Veras cuando yo era joven, Hoo chico...-

 _Tintin Tin_

El suave sonido de la campanilla en la puerta se hizo prensente, llamando la atencion de ambos varones.

Sojiro abrio sus ojos con sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenas Noches.- Saludo Makoto, quien vestia con su caracteristica ropa de invierno y de su brazo colgaba un bolso, que, si pasaba lo que Sojiro creia que pasaba, contenia chocolate.- Perdon por irrumpir tan derrepente.- Se disculpo la joven.-

Ren esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, sin mucha prisa cerro la llave del fregador y se dirigio a recibir a su invitada.

Sojiro miro a ambos por unos segundos.

-Ohhh, sabes, solo podrias haberme dicho.- Dijo con un tono... alegre?.- Bueno, les dejo la tienda a ustedes.-

El adulto se dirijio a la caja, tomo sus llaves y se despojo de su mandil.

-Diviertanse.- Dijo con una calida sonrisa, con esto se dirijio a la salida, seguido por Morgana, quien sabia que ellos necesitarian privacidad.

...

-Hola.- El pelinegro saludo sonriente.-

-Hola...-

-...-

-...-

El ambiente se torno algo tenzo, despues de todo, eran una joven pareja la cual pasaria su primer San Valentin junta, ninguno de los sabia que se hacia en estos eventos.

-Toma asiento, preparare cafe.- Ren fue el primero en romper el silencio.-

Se dirijio a una de las repisas y saco un poco de cafe granulado.

Makoto solo veia como el joven preparaba todo de manera casi mecanica, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro sin que ella lo supiera.

-Aqui tienes.- dijo el chico, quien sostenia un par de tazas con humeante cafe en sus manos, ofrenciendo una a la joven.-

-Oh, gracias.- Dio un ligero sorbo.- Hmmm, delicioso.- degusto la castaña con un placentero gesto.-

-Me alegra que te guste.- Sonrio levemente, haciendo lo propio con su taza.-

-Fue bastante considerado.- La castaña dejo su taza sobre la mesa y se dirijio al pelinegro.- Gracias por aceptar pasar este dia conmigo.- Dijo tranquilamente.-

-Sientete como en casa.-

-...Ok.- Asintio con leve nerviosismo.-

La chica comenzo a urgar en su bolso con ansiedad, forzejeando un poco para sacar una caja de tamaño modesto, la cual coloco sobre la mes.

-Eh, bueno, me gustaria que aceptaras esto.-

El chico observo levemente la caja, estaba envuelta en tonalidades naranjas acompañada de dos listones negros a los extremos.

-Considere el hacerlos a mano, hubieras preferido eso?.- Pregunto con nerviosismo.-

El chico sonrio feliz, no le importaba si eran comprados, despues de todo, provenian de ella, ese chocolate era muestra de su cariño.

-Cualquier cosa que venga de ti es perfecta.- respondio sonriente.-

-Eso sueno como algo que un anfitrion diria!.- Dijo con una leve risa- De cualquier manera, me alegro que podamos estar aqui, juntos.-

El joven miro a la chica a los ojos.

-Despues de todo, queria dar mi primer chocolate de Valentin directamente a ti.-

El chico abrio los ojos con sorpresa, el sabia que eso era mas profundo que lo que aparentaba.

-Significas mucho para mi tambien.-

La castaña sonrio.

-...He estado estudiando duro, quisiera aplicar para una escuela de leyes.-

El pelinegro la escuchaba atentamente.

-Despues de todo, mi sueño de ser comisionado de policia sigue siendo el mismo.- La chica cerro sus ojos.- Despues de todo, se que puedo hacerlo, en especial.-Makoto abrio sus ojos, mirando fijamente a los grisaceos de su pareja.- Teniendote a mi lado .-

El chico sintio sus mejillas arder ante la decision que sus palabras emanaban.

-... Estoy preocupado.- Admitio Ren, despues de todo lo que habia pasado era normal que aun tuviera este tipo de sentimientos, despues de todo, el habia confesado ser el el Lider de los Phamton Thieves, aun habia mucha gente que no estaba contenta con lo que habia sucedido con Shido y el metaverso.

-Ya no soy una niña.- Dijo la castaña con claro disguto en su voz.-...Puedo sentarme a tu lado?.- Pregunto con un tono mas calmado y nervioso.-

Ren asintio con la cabeza.

Makoto con algo de prisa se levanto de su asiento y se dirijio a donde Ren.

-...Veras, de lo que en realidad queria hablar...- El nerviosismo se notaba en su voz, cruzo sus brazo y dirijio su mirada hacia la mesa, ella no queria tocar el tema, le dolia, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo.-...Tu, volveras a casa en un mes, verdad?... Que pasara con... nosotros?.- La voz de la chica se quebro un poco.

Era obvio, despues de todo, ni siquiera el mismo se habia hecho es pregunta.

Cuando el volviese, que sucederia con su relacion?

Algo como una relacion a larga distancia sonaba extraño en su cabeza.

El desearia que nada cambiara, que todo siguiera siendo como los fue hasta hoy.

Pero, eso no podria ser, si se quedaba, que seria de su famila?

Salio de sus pensamientos un momento y dirijio su mirada al rostro triste de Makoto.

Le lastimaba verla asi, suposu, que por esta vez, diria lo que ella queria escuchar.

Eso estaria bien.

-Nada cambiara.- Dijo con un semblante serio.-

El rostro de Makoto se ilumino de repente.

-Si, si tienes razon, nada tiene por que cambiar, despues de todo lo que ha pasado el vivir en lugares diferentes no sera la gran cosa.- Dijo alegremente.-

Ren sonrio ante las palabras de la joven.

-Sabes, hay demasiadas cosas, que quiero decir, muchas mas que quiero hacer, pero, no encuentro la forma.-

Ren guardo silencio.

-Veras, se esto seria contradecir lo que acabo de decir pero...- El tono de Makoto se torno nervioso.

-Pero?.-

-Qui-quisiera que hicieramos un recuerdo juntos.- Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.-

-Un recuerdo?.-Pregunto extrañado.- Que clase de Recuerdo?.-

-Bu-bueno, esto, yo...-

-...- Ren se ponian aun mas confuso.-

Makoto miro hacia abajo unos segundos y cerro sus ojos seguido de un amplio suspiro.

Sus ojos se abrieron y dirijio su mirada a la de Ren.

Este se estremecio al ver sus ojos carmesìs, era como si ardieran.

-A esto es a lo que me refiero.-

La accion que tomaria su pareja lo tomo por sorpresa, ya que ella era bastante reservada con ese tipo de cosas.

Las calidas manos de Makoto hicieron contacto con las mejillas palidas de Ren.

Ella sin persarlo dos veces acerco sus rostros hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Ren sin pensarlo mucho cerro sus ojos y comenzo a corresponder.

Ambos sentian su corazon latir con fuerza.

Sentian como sus labios se fundian con los de su pareja.

Querian que esa sensacion durara para siempre.

Desgraciadamente los pulmones de ambos imploraban por aire.

Ellos ligeramente se separaron y abrieron sus ojos, viendo su sonrojo mutuo.

Ambos respiraban de forma acelerada.

-...A esto..Me referia con recuerdo.-

-...En ese caso.- Ren tomo a Makoto por la cintura.- Creemos muchos mas.- Y prosigio a besarla.-

Esta vez, de forma mas agresiva, casi animal.

El comenzo a delizar sus manos por su sintura.

Ella se estremecio ligeramente al sentir ese contacto, pero ella no queria quedarse atras, asi que abrazo al chico, comenzando a deslizar sus manos por la amplia espalda del pelinegro.

Jugando con sus cabellos oscuros, volviendo a bajar a su espalda, todo esto mientras la danza de sus labios seguia a un ritmo insesante.

Esta vez poco les importaba si sus cuerpos imploraban por oxigeno, lo que en ese momento ellos deseaban era saciar su sed mutua.

Ren decidio ser un poco mas atrevido, asi que se aventuro a lo que se consideraria terreno prohibido.

Deslizo su palma izquierda hacia las posaderas de la chica.

-¡!- Esta al sentir el contacto se alarmo, razon por la cual rompio el beso.

Ren se sobresalto, quizas habia ido demasiado rapido? Aun no era el momento para dar ese paso?

Se preparo mentalmente para lo que el creia seria el regaño de su vida, viendola directamente a los ojos, percatandose del el rubor que cubria el rostro de la castaña.

-Yo, lo siento...-

-...- Makoto guardo silencio un momento.-

Se separo ligeramente del lado de Ren, la mente del chico comenzo a divagar las mil y un cosas que ella diria acerca de su falta de tacto y nulo autocontrol.

-...Vayamos a tu habitacion.-

-Realmente lo lamen...eh?.- El joven que estaba por disculparse con toda la fuerza que su corazon tuviera se vio impactado, dejandolo completamente mudo, el entendia perfectamente lo que lla queria decir.

-M-mi hermana no llegara a casa hoy, asi que... esta bien, verdad?.- Cuestiono nerviosa, su rostro enrojecido escondia una leve sonrisa.

-...Si...- Ren asintio con el corazon en el cuello.

Y con esto ambos se dirijieron escaleras arriba, sin saber por que camino los llevaria esta desicion.

* * *

 **Buenas!**

 **Espero y hayan disfrutado la lectura!**

 **Bueno, esta es la primera vez que me involucro en este fandom, asi que tratenme con cuidado :v**

 **Hace unas semanas termine P5, juego que se me resulto maravilloso, asi que ni corto ni perezoso me puse manos a la obra.**

 **Las relaciones amorozas en el juego me dejaron un tanto vacio, es decir, me hubiera gustado que el resto de tus confidentes se enteraran de tu relacion con X chica o algo por el estilo.**

 **O que se viera algo mas a futuro, si mal no recuerdo con la unica que se toca el tema es con Makoto mencionando que desearias ir a la misma universidad con ella.**

 **Y ese fue a lo que me llevo a escribir esto.**

 **Bueno, no me alargare demasiado.**

 **Actualizare en cuanto pueda.**

 **Nos leemos luego!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**02/15**_

 _ **Mañana**_

La incandecente luz del sol poco a poco se colaba entre las cortinas que cubrian la ventana, iluminando asi poco a poco la oscura habitacion, revelando poco a poco la escena que ahi se plasmaba.

Una pequeña torre de ropa en el piso, abrigos, camisas, pantalones, incluso ropa interior podia observase, una caja de chocolates colocada cuidadosamente en un escritorio junto a un pequeño peluche de Jack Frost.

Pero, ademas de eso, aquello que mas destacaba, eran las siluetas que se escondia dentro de las sabanas de la cama.

Los rayos del sol siguieron su curso hasta colisionar en el desprotegido rostro de la castaña, quien ante eso mostro un gesto de molestia aun dormida.

No tardo mucho para que ese evento hiciera que despertara, mirando directamente al techo ajeno al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

La chica hizo un amago por levantarse, pero se detuvo al sentir dos cosas, la primera, un ligero peso sobre su abdomen desnudo, la segunda, una leve incomodidad en su entrepierna, ignorando lo mejor que podia aquella sensacion, miro suavemente a su izquierda, topadonse con el rostro durmiernte de Ren, el cual estaba cubierto por unos cuantos mechones de su oscuro cabello.

Sonriendo dulcemente, con sus dedos alcanzo un par de mechones haciendolos a un lado, dejando ver aun mejor el rostro del chico.

Mientras jugeteaba con el cabello del chico comenzo a divagar, recordando cada momento que habia pasado con el pelinegro, desde su pelea con el falso dios hasta la ayuda que el chico le habia encomendado con Eiko, incluso pasando por aquel ligero acoso que le hizo sufrir en Shibuya.

-Vamos a seguir asi toda la manaña?.-

Una voz masculina la saco de sus pensamientos.

Retirando su mano con rapidez, abriendo los ojos cual platos al ver al moreno mirarla fijamente.

Con su sonrisa a modo _Jocker..._

Sonrojandose violentamente, apartando su mano con rapidez, tomando las cobijas cubriendose rapidamente hasta la cabeza ante la divertida mirada el pelinegro.

-Desde cuando?.- La voz femenina y cargada de timidez sono bajo las cobijas.-

-Desde cuando, que?.- Pregunto de vuelta, con un toque de malicia.-

-Desde cuando llevas despierto?.-

-Hace unos minutos.- Respondio sincero.-

-...- La chica no respodio, por estar demasiado apenada quizas?

-Oh vamos, no puedes estar avergonzada ahora, hace unas horas estabamos haciendo algo mucho mas vergonzoso y no te vi bajo las sabanas, bueno, si te vi, pero no de ese modo, no se si me explico.-

-!Ren¡.- Exclamo Makoto, saliendo debajo de las sabanas, mostrando su rostro tan rojo cual tomate, abalanzadose sobre Ren, quien forcejeaba para contener el berrinche de la castaña.-

-Jajajaja¡.-

PIPIPIPI PIPIPIPI

Las risas de los adolecentes se vieron interumpidas por el sonido del reloj despertador que se ubicaba junto a la cama del pelinegro.

Ambos chicos dirijieron sus miradas a el, la castaña abrio sus ojos cual platos al ver la hora que la pantalla digital mostraba.

-!Oh dios¡- Exclamo la castaña ante la extrañada mirada del pelinegro.-

-Que sucede? aun falta poco mas de una hora para que las clases comiencen.- Dijo el chico tranquilo.-

-Eso no es importante!.- Exclamo alterada.-

-¿?- El chico no comprendia el porque Makoto habia perdido los estrivos tan rempentinamente.-

-Primero, el cafe ya esta abierto, Sojiro deberia estar abajo, como rayos se supone que le explique el porque estoy saliendo de tu habitacion a esta hora de la mañana!?.-

-Oh vamos.- Rio el chico.- Es Sojiro de quien hablamos, no creo que llegue a hacer un alboroto por esto, es mas, creo que el estaria sumamente contento.-

-Bien, supòngamos que asi fuere, ahora como se supone que le explique a mi **hermana** el porque cuando ella regreso a casa yo no me encontraba en ella?.-

-Trabajo en el consejo estudiantil? Ademas, tu conoces a tu hermana perfectamente, seguramente aun se encuentra en su despacho.-

-Mi uniforme y bolso siguen en casa...-

-...- Ren no pudo abrir la boca, pues antes de que pudiera siquiera gesticular fue interrumpido por una sonora melodia acompañada de una ligera vibracion.-

 _Champagne flutes and_

 _Dinner suits that_

 _Keep your focus_

 _Away from the cheating hands_

 _Tell me_

 _Does that sexy..._

Por su parte la castaña, aun cubierta por las sabanas, se levanto de la cama, camino hasta donde estaba el monticulo de ropa, tomo sus jeans negros y saco su celular de forma temblorosa.

Abriendo, aun mas si cabe, sus ojos como platos.

Deslizando su indice sobre la pantalla, llevando el aparato a su oido izquierdo.

Ren por su parte, se sentaba sobre la cama mientras no perdia vista de la castaña.

-H-hermana?- Hablo la castaña nerviosamente.-

Ren sintio un escalofrios recorrer su cuerpo y su ya palida piel se decoloro al punto de hacerle parecer muerto.

 _-Ha Makoto? Estas en el colegio? llame varias veces a casa pero no atendias.-_

-Ah, esto, si, hubo algunos inconvenientes en el consejo estudiantil por lo que tuve que salir temprano de casa.-

La mirada de la castaña volvio a la normalidad, ya que, si Sae habia llamado a casa antes, significa que ella aun no volvia, asi que no se daria cuenta de su pequeña aucensia o almenos asi lo dedujo.

Dirijio su mirada a el chico que parecia estar en shock, quien, al ver la mirada que le dirijia la castaña se relajo un poco.

 _-Oh entiendo, solo queria avisarte que estare en casa en un par de horas, esto se alargo demasiado.-_ Hablo la Niijima mayor con un tono un tanto asqueado.

-Ok, entiendo, adios.- Se despidio la castaña, colgando el telefono, presionandolo levemente contra su pecho, dejando salir un leve suspiro.

-Y bien? Que necesitaba la cuñada mas guapa de Japon?.- Pregunto el pelinegro.-

-... Lo de siempre, su trabajo se alargo de mas y regresara a casa mas tarde.- Respondio.-

-Ya veo.-

-Bueno, dejemos esto para mas tarde, tenemos que atender al colegio.- Exclamo la castaña.-

-Cierto, seria malo si la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mas guapa de Japon llegara tarde por escaparse con su atractivo novio.- Mascullo burlonamente.-

-...- Makoto solo le dirijio su mirada marca "Queen".-

Tomando su ropa, vistiendose como podia ante la atenta mirada el chico.

-Insisto en que tienes un trasero hermoso.- Mascullo el chico con malicia.-

-¡!- Makoto, con el rostro rojo cual tomate, se dirijo hacia el moreno, derribandolo con una llave de Aikido.-

POOOM

-La llave sobrava...- Murmuro el chico mientras terminaba de vestir su uniforme abrochando los ultimos botones de su chaqueta.-

-Es lo que te ganas por hacer esos comentarios.- Mascullo mientras terminaba de arreglarse el cabello.- Si quieres puedes adelantarte, aun tengo que ir a casa a vestime.-

-Te acompaño, no tengo prisa.-

-Pues deberias, perdiste cerca de dos meses de clase.-

-No es como si me hubiera entregado para evadir las clases, ademas, mis notas nunca fueron malas.-

-Por que yo insistia en que estudiaras en lugar de hacer el vago con Ryuji.- Suspiro la castaña.-

-...- El pelinegro no respondio, en cambio solo se dispuso a tomar su bolso.-

La castaña se dirigio escaleras abajo seguida por el varon.

Terminando de bajar las escaleras, escuchando como el sonido de un televisor poco a poco se hacia presente conforme llegaban a la planta baja.

-Sojiro! Quiero Curry!.- Una chillona y femenina voz resono en sus oidos haciendo que se detuvieran.-

Futaba...

Por si no fuera suficiente tener que soportar los posibles comentarios jocosos que Morgana y el señor Sakura harian ahora tendria que soportar los comentarios incomodos y fuera de lugar de Futaba...

-Sucede algo?.- Pregunto el pelinegro aun tras ella.-

-No nada, solo vayamonos tan rapido como sea posible.- La chica prosedio a avanzar a paso agil en direccion hacia la salida.-

El pelinegro se dispuso a seguirla.

-Buenos Dias.- Saludo el dueño del pequeño cafe, quien miraba al par de jovenes con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

 _Rayos..._

-Buenos dias Sakura-san.- La castaña saludo rapidamente, apenas volteando a ver al adulto que se encontraba tras el mostrador.-

-Ha! Makoto!.- Exclamo la pelirroja, quien se encontraba sentanda en una de las tantas sillas en el local.-

-Buenos dias Futaba-chan.- Saludo sin perder su paso firme a la salida.-

-Ren, que sucede con Makoto? Esta algo... acelerada.- Pregunto dirijiendose al pelinegro, quien seguia a la castaña de cerca.-

-Bueno, tenemos que ir al instituto y pues...-

-Se debe a que tuvieron sexo anoche? Es eso? Seguro que es eso!.- Pregunto con la pelirroja con entusiamo.-

-!¡ Futaba!.- Exclamo Sojiro molesto y ligeramente apenado.-

Makoto se limito a tomar a Ren de la mano y tirar de el hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad y saliendo como si los persiguiera el mismo demonio.

-Ah, escaparon...- Murmuro Futaba ligeramente frustrada.-

* * *

La joven pareja se encontraba caminando rumbo a la estacion mas cercana a Yongen-Jaya, con una castaña con el rostro tan rojo como sus orbes carmesies y un pelinegro con una mirada estoica.

Ambos tomando firmenente la mano del otro.

-Futaba puede ser... demasiado directa.- Murmuro Makoto.-

-Es parte de su encanto.-

-Si pero, ahora como se supone que la mire a los ojos sin apenarme? Y lo que es mas, como no puede siquiera reaccionar ante eso?.-

-Pues se enterarian tarde o temprano, asi que no creo que fuese conveniente el finjir ignoracia, ademas, tecnicamente son familia ahora.-

-Pues si pero...-

-No hay de que preocuparse, siendo ellos, estoy seguro que nos apoyaran.- Dijo el moreno serio.-

-Si tu lo dices..-

Pese a que la joven pareja llevaba saliendo desde poco antes de viaje a Hawaii, ninguno de sus otros compañeros se habia enterado de su relacion.

No porque quisiesen ocultarlo de todo mundo, es solo que querian esperar a que todo se calmara antes de hacerlo publico, ni siquiera Ryuji quien era como un hermano para Ren sabia algo hacerca de ello, puesto que si el enemigo llegaba a enterarse de ello, corrian el riesgo que apuntaran a alguno de ellos para hacerles flaquear.

Pero ya no era necesario.

Todos los cabos sueltos fueron atados.

No habria nada de que preocuparse, puesto que de ahora en adelante todo estaria en mas un tanto mas capaces.

Sin mucha prisa entraron al anden, esperando pasientes a que el tren hiciera su parada, la cual no se hizo esperar demasiado.

HONK HONK

Abordaron en tren, tomaron un par de asiento vacios y se dispusieron a relajarse hasta que llegaran a su destino.

La castaña se apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Cosa extraña puesto que ella tendia a ser demasiado estricta con lo que a demostrar afecto en publico se referia.

El pelinegro, extrañado, se dejo hacer.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejando que la leve vibracion del tren y el olor de la castaña le arrullaran.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, el anime de P5 deja mucho que desear encuanto a direccion, pero supongo que todos aqui sabemos que solo es fanservice para los fans del juego cierto?_**

 ** _Dejando eso de lado, siento la demora, querria poder actualizar por lo menos una vez por semana pero mi trabajo y estudios me lo impiden, por lo que tomo pequeños espacios de tiempo libre para relajarme con el teclado._**

 ** _Sea como fuere, espero y lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la otra!_**


End file.
